Something to Sing About
by Damned Lolita
Summary: There are a few simple rules to life. Princes must marry princesses. Mermaids must swim. Mermaid princes must not fall in love with human princes. The trouble is that rules are meant to be broken.
1. Castle on the Sea

(Don't worry, this hasn't been taking away from my time working on OGC. Most of this was written, like, last June. Ohyeah. I just never got around to finishing it. AND YET.

Anyways, yes, for the record; this mixes the original tale of the Little Mermaid, the Disney movie, and some of my own stuff, (mainly the gayness) in a blender. So it won't be a miserycutting angstfuckfest. I know how those work, and this isn't one of those stories.

SCENERY PORN IS SCENERY PORNERIFFIC. Man I bet someone's got a fetish for that. Scenery Porn=faunophilia?

Shit. I think I just made the internet cry. Ohwell.

Ugh, sorry for not updating anything yesterday; I planned to do this yesterday, but I got four hours of sleep, so I basically got my shiny Entei from gamestop and went to bed. At like six. Look, I don't judge your sleeping habits FELIX.

Seriously, what the fuck, gamestop? I've had to go to that place twice in like two weeks just to get those fucking Pokemon! There had to have been a more efficient way to do that! Jerks.

Ugh, I am such a corporate whore. God dammit Pokeymans. You kill me.

Annnyyyways, I hope you enjoy this! Scenery Porn ends in the next chapter, I swear. ^^;

Don't own KH.

Dedicated to the 3DS OMFG IT LOOKS AWESOME.)

* * *

"You must find true love's kiss before the sun sets in three days, or you will die."

Xigbar jumped out of his chair, turning around to see his friend smirking at him.

"...Are you serious, Xaldin?" He asked in a hushed voice. The other man burst out laughing.

"Hell no! Good god, you should have seen your face!" He shook his head in amazement, still laughing as he sat across from Xigbar at the table. "So, best of wishes upon the day of your birth, darling." He purred. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Christ, don't you start." He muttered. "It's damn annoying when you get so verbose." Xaldin sighed, tugging on Xigbar's ponytail gently.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked. "Seriously, Xig. I know you hate all these lavish birthday celebrations, but at least this year you're going to be out on the ocean rather than cooped up in a ballroom." He reminded him. Xigbar's eyes brightened slightly.

"Oh yeah...I guess. It's just..." He sighed, taking the tumbler of whiskey he'd set beside him and lifting it to his lips, draining it in one swallow before shoving the bottle and tumbler away. "Christ, nevermind. I couldn't drink this problem away if I tried." Xaldin raised an eyebrow.

"Is it something more significant than last year's fiasco with the princess?" He said, smiling slightly. Xigbar groaned, clapping his palm over his face.

"Oh god, that was the worst. Thanks for pretending to make out with me, by the way. You fake-kiss like a girl." He teased. Xaldin glared at him, but Xigbar just laughed, shrugging it off. "Nah, it's just...my parents are starting to get desperate. I feel bad for them...they know I'm bisexual, right? But they're just convinced that the 'bi' means I _will _set myself up with a woman." Xigbar muttered. Xaldin sighed.

"And you're certain you won't, Xigbar? After all, you can hardly hold them at fault for wanting an heir to the kingdom. Democracies are too complicated." He said wryly. "And they don't have the lavish parties, either." Xigbar laughed.

"Honestly, Xal? I dunno. But the real heart of the matter is that I don't love _anyone _right now, and call me a sappy romantic, but I don't feel like getting hitched to a woman I don't love." He replied. Xaldin smirked.

"It's just marriage, Xigbar. There's always extramarital options." He teased. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Illegitimate children tend to start wars." He replied. Xaldin grinned.

"And that's terrible." He deadpanned, clinking glasses with Xigbar and filling them with wine. Xigbar snorted, downing his glass.

"Indeed." He muttered.

* * *

The castle that the High Prince Xigbar lived in was a beautiful architectural wonder. Its' high, sloping walls were reminiscient of the swoop of a conch shell, and resembled the insides as well-a creamy pale white with soft shades of pink. Delicate spires of gold rose high in the air, staying perfectly still, frozen in a graceful pirouette above the towers of the castle.

A large, ornate glass wall, fit with shards of sea glass in all the colors of the rainbow spread around the front wall of the castle, with a seemingly endless expanse of color shining from it whenever the sun set.

The beach it loomed over was just as beautiful, if not more so. It had sand that was as fine as silk and white as porcelain. It shifted with small soughing sounds as the bold shades of emerald-azure waves rushed over it, sapphires spilling out from the vast ocean and onto the shores.

The rocks that rose up out of the ocean were like stalwart guards, all of them rigid and massive, providing the perfect perches for seabirds with plumage in all shades of the earth, sea, and sky. The plants that entwined themselves around their forms were healthy and green, their flowers bursting into vibrant bloom as the sun shone down upon them.

Small shells staked their claim upon the sands, constantly competing with glittering, smooth rocks, worn down by the ocean, for attention. The shells were all varied, each with its' own unique pattern, enough so that they could be compared to snowflakes. To watch the ocean endlessly present them as gifts to the beach was a sight to behold; the glimmering waves sending small clusters of shells, stones, and beachwood up to enthrone themselves upon the shores in front of the castle.

Yet, for all the beauty above the land, the sea could match it, stone for stone.

The sea around the castle was commonly regarded as the most beautiful expanse of the ocean around the islands as could be. The waters shone brightest there, the stones and shells were the most beautiful, the pieces of beachwood more gnarled and unique than any other. Many people had often wondered why; simple currents, perhaps? The way the ocean moved among itself?

But no current could produce this much beauty. No, it was something else entirely. To one of those who tended the water, guarded it and made it beautiful, this castle was his pride and joy.

For as kingdoms reign above the sea, so too do they below.

If a human was to somehow find their way so deep below the sea that the human world became nothing more than a distant memory, they might happen upon the kingdom of the Sea Nymphs-more commonly known as 'mermaids.'

They were the creatures that tended to the ocean, those that guarded the waters from prying human eyes, watched over even the smallest of the creatures that inhabited their seas, and occasionally, those who chose a beach to take as their own, making it more beautiful than any architecture a human might design to match.

It just so happened that the castle of the prince, and the beach that stretched out in front of it, was one of those few chosen beaches. Thus, the beauty of the castle flourished, and even the monarchs couldn't understand why.

Perhaps, however, Xigbar knew. It certainly seemed that the prince was attracted to the ocean and its' treasures. He often went and sat on one of the rocks, letting the ocean crash around him as waves lapped up the sides of the rocks to pool within small valleys on the surface of the stone. His friends knew to let him be when he was on the beach. They too seemed to understand that Xigbar was looking for something.

However, no matter how feverently he waited, no matter how keenly his eye observed the seas that lay before him, he never saw a thing. Sometimes he saw a shimmering flash across the water...but that was all...

...

The castle that housed those that reigned below the sea almost outshone the one of the royals above. Every treasure the ocean had to gift upon them was inlaid within the walls; mother-of-pearl, shining albalone shells, ribbed oysters that shone silver, swaying strands of emerald kelp that would get caught in a current and dance along an invisible ballroom floor before settling down upon the castle's courtyard.

The sand that was on the bottom of the ocean was just as pure and fine as the sand on the beach. It sparkled when tossed into the water, dancing about and wavering under the caresses of both the currents and the sun that shone from above.

Small flowers had adapted to the seawater and flowered beautifully. They grew as wild and free as they pleased, spilling over onto the paths that lead in and out of the castle. The paths themselves were inlaid with the finest stones, shells, and sea-glass that the mermaids could find, and the flowers only served to heighten their beauty.

The castle itself was carved out of a massive obsidian stone that had been formed millions of years ago by a volcano that had once erupted under the ocean. It had been brought to this sea by a massive sea serpent, as the story went. Wherever it had come from, it was a glittering monument to the natural beauty of the ocean.

Sea creatures of all sizes and species darted to and fro from within its' walls. It was an open castle where the denizens of the sea could come and go as they pleased. The brilliant coral branches that spread themselves out in front of the castle were the closest thing to a defense; the castle needed no protection; it had no enemies. All the creatures of the ocean would sooner die than harm the castle-or the family that ruled within its' walls.

The great Sea King, Sephiroth, his wife, Cloud, and their four children were the ruling family that the whole ocean bowed to and respected. Sephiroth himself was rumored to be the son of the sea god himself, and Cloud was said to be the result of a union between an air spirit and one of their own. No matter their sires, the two were both regal and grand; the steadfastly devoted rulers of the sea.

Their eldest son was often mistaken for the eldest _daughter. _This was a sore point with Marluxia, who had often come close to strangling a potential suitor when the question was, (inevitably), brought up. However, whether or not those who looked at him were sure whether he was male or female, his beauty could not be denied. His hair was more vivid than the brightest rose-colored coral, and his eyes were the same eerie shade of blue that he shared with his mother and siblings. It was he who had coaxed the flowers into settling in amongst the kelp and stones, and they were his pride and joy.

(No one had the heart to tell him he was merely making the situation of his gender worse.)

Their two daughters were both as beautiful as their older brother. Namine had the same blonde hair as her mother, only paler and finer, resembling the sand upon the seafloor. Her eyes stood out among her pale face and hair, expressive and wide with childish naivety.

Kairi was vivid, bright as a sunset. She had auburn hair, a fact that Sephiroth often teased Cloud for, accusing him of not being a natural blonde, (much to their children's amusement.) However, regardless of what genetic quirk had given both her and Marluxia their strange haircolor, she shared the same blue eyes that all four children did, and they glittered with the same shine as her hair as it caught the sunlight.

And then there was Demyx. The youngest son, and the (curious and _annoying_) light of his family's lives. He wore his hair short and spiky, with only a few strands hanging free to dance with the currents. His eyes glimmered with curiousity and intelligence, and he had already had almost as many suitors as his sisters and brother. Yet he rejected them all, preferring to keep company with his sitar and compose his music.

Both his parents had tried to convince him to at least socialize more with the other merfolk his age, but Demyx simply shook his head. "They can't tell me any new stories," he'd reply, "and I'm tired of hearing how beautiful I am."

Marluxia would inevitably reply that he never got tired of it, and Demyx would glare at him, thus starting an argument between the two in which Sephiroth refused to intervene, meaning that Namine would usually have to threaten to feed Marluxia's flowers to her pet whale shark, Bessie. Then the two would go off and sulk, and eventually, the whole cycle would start up again.

However, this didn't stop both Cloud and Sephiroth from trying, and finally, they found the one thing that would make him attend a ball.


	2. Sea Bears

(I'm not in a good place mentally so all I'm going to say is that I dyed my hair pink and I'm doing my best to smile. I hope this chapter makes you smile, too!

Sephiroth/Sea Bear=OTP

Obvs

GIANT GAYFEST IN THIS CHAPTER FTR

so yeah there's that

And yes, Cloud had to be a seahorse. haha sux

Anyways, be happy, okay? Whatever the problem is, it will pass. You'll be okay. Love you all. ^^

Don't own.

Dedicated to anyone who needs it.)

* * *

"Demyx, I hear you've been composing a new piece." Sephiroth said smoothly, gliding into his room. Demyx rolled his eyes at his father.

"No, I will not attend the ball, dad." He muttered darkly. "We've been over this." He said, skating his pen over the sheet music as he composed a new piece of music; it was a waltz this time, one he was rapidly becoming fond of. Sephiroth sighed.

"I'm aware of that, my darling Demyx." He replied. "What I wanted to ask is if you'd play Arpeggio-" Demyx interrupted him, holding up his sitar.

"Her name's Peggy, dad. She doesn't like being called Arpeggio, because I only call her by her full name when she's in trouble." He said slowly, as if he was explaining it to a young child. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows, but said nothing more.

"Yes. Peggy." He said slowly, as if he was talking to a senile old man. "Well then, would you play Peggy for us at the ball? Word has spread of your musical gifts, and I'm sure many of the dutchesses and ladies would enjoy hearing your music." Sephiroth said, silently cheering. He was so close! His son would be a woman's for the taking, he was sure of it!

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "I'm gay, dad. We've been over this." He said, tuning Peggy's strings. "Why don't you try to set Marluxia up with someone?" Sephiroth laughed shortly.

"Oh, you're joking, right?" He replied, shaking his head in amazement. Demyx blinked.

"But I thought he was dating that pretty blonde..." He murmured. Sephiroth groaned.

"Demyx, _Prince _Vexen is male. A quite attractive male, but still a male." He told his son. Demyx whooped with delight.

"Oh man, really? I have to tell Kairi she owes me her turquoise bracelet, I _so _called that!" He said happily. Sephiroth sighed.

"Why didn't I let Cloud do this?" He muttered darkly to himself, shaking his head in disgust. "Look, Demyx. You may be gay, but that doesn't mean you can't marry a woman." Demyx tilted his head.

"But mom's a guy." He said, wrinkling his nose in confusion. Sephiroth groaned again.

"Yes. Yes, your mother is a man. He is quite an attractive man, but he is still your mother." He said. Demyx continued to stare at him, completely bemused. Sephiroth groaned.

"We're _merfolk, _Demyx. Seahorse genes are as much a part of us as, say, a shark's." He snapped. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Well then _why _do you want me to marry a _woman, _dad? What's the difference?" He snapped back, facing his father and glaring at him. Sephiroth finally lost his patience.

"Yes! You're right! There is no difference! Marry a man! Marry a woman! Marry a _sea-bear_! I don't care _what _you marry anymore, _JUST PLAY YOUR SITAR AT THE BALL TONIGHT!" _He screamed, storming out of Demyx's room and slamming the door so hard that a few oysters fell off the walls. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"God, dad can be such a pain, can't he, Peggy?" He asked his sitar. Peggy's strings rippled in agreement. Demyx sighed happily, cuddling her to his chest. "Peggy, you're the only one that really understands me." He told his sitar. Peggy might've rolled her eyes; as she didn't have any, her strings twanged. Demyx glared at her.

"Yeah, I know, play at the ball! I will, I will! We'll write something nice for the ball, I just know it..." He grabbed a new piece of sheet music and settled onto his bed, deep in thought. Peggy's strings rippled in a sigh of relief.

* * *

Xigbar sighed, undressing in his room as he watched the ocean. He'd had no time to sit out on the rocks today; all day had been spent preparing for the massive celebration tomorrow. Even his court, (traitors all), had gotten in on the celebration.

He was lucky to have his friends, he knew that. His father, Ansem the Wise, was a gentle and benevolent king, and Xigbar loved him dearly. He did his best to let his son lead as normal of a life as possible, and cherished all his friends like they were his own sons.

Xaldin was Xigbar's steadfast advisor. He had a brilliant mind, and would, in time, become the best advisor to the throne that Xigbar could ask for. He and Lexaeus both had a tendency to unnerve those around them until they realized that both men were two of the most intelligent and thoughtful people that Xigbar had ever met.

Well, Xaldin's tongue was as sharp and silver as a sword, but they'd all learned to roll with it.

Lexaeus was his only match in strength, and watching them spar was striking. Xigbar knew he had a captain of the guard within Lexaeus, and he would trust the man with his life, as he would with the others.

However, for all of Lexaeus' strength, he was nothing more than putty in Zexion's hands.

The youngest of the court, Zexion was brilliant, bratty, sarcastic, and altogether a very precocious child. He'd taken to Lexaeus immediately, and the massive warrior almost never left his side. All of the court adored Zexion, both for his small stature and young age and for his ability to skewer someone on the sharp stake of his own wit within two seconds flat.

The only other prince close to his age was Roxas. Roxas was gentle, polite, and kind; he was beautiful, angelic, and altogether downright saintly.

Why the_ hell _he'd fallen for Axel was anyone's guess.

Axel was Xigbar's most headstrong and ferocious friend; he was the type that would protect someone he cared about without batting an eyelash or paying heed to the consequences. He was unpredictable, blunt, and utterly tactless.

Yet the moment that Roxas held out his hand and shyly asked for a dance, Axel was leashed to him, and they all knew it. No matter how young Roxas was, Axel was his. Xigbar sighed.

Lucky bastards. He envied them slightly. The two meshed perfectly with each other. Where one faltered, the other would raise them up. It was sweet and pure; that saccharine kind of storybook love that most people dream about.

The other few members of his court, his cherished friends...all seemed to be in love as well, now that he thought about it.

Luxord was the only man who could match Xaldin snide comeback for snide comeback. He was careful, manipulative, and altogether the perfect verbal sparring partner for Xaldin. Although wild horses couldn't drag it out of him, Xaldin thought the absolute world of Luxord, and would do anything for him. Xigbar was pretty sure the other felt the same, but he knew that watching Xaldin fawn over Luxord was amusing, in any case.

Xemnas was a drama queen; there was no other way Xigbar could put it. However, he was brilliant, and Xigbar loved him. The two of them both somehow sought comfort in each other-when Xemnas needed someone to help him deal with his own issues with becoming ruler of his own kingdom, Xigbar would always give him advice, (and a boot in the ass when he needed it.) Xemnas managed to keep his head level when his temper became too much to keep in check, and Xigbar acknowledged that wasn't exactly easy to do.

And of _course_, he'd found someone too; a lovely young prince named Saix, who also happened to have been trained in the art of both swordplay and the hunt since he could walk. Xigbar laughed. Saix had devoted himself to Xemnas, and there was no doubt that the two were soulmates.

"So you're the odd one out." Zexion said, opening the door to his room. Xigbar jumped, yanking his pants off the bed.

"Zexion, damn it, I'm indecent!" He snapped. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Big deal, Xigbar. It's not like I don't have one of my own." He replied. Xigbar glared at him. Zexion simply laughed. "Anyways, Xigbar, Xaldin wants to know-do you want gold balloons or white?" Xigbar sighed.

"What I want is to steal a boat, run away with you guys, get drunk, and then maybe toss myself into the ocean. Personally, that'd be the best birthday I could ask for." He muttered darkly.

"Right, gold balloons then." Zexion said, kissing his forehead and darting out the door before Xigbar could throw a shoe at him.


	3. Two Worlds

(I am so freaking sorry this wasn't updated! If it helps, OGC ate my soul. And I literally just kept procrastinating. So no long AN I'm afraid; I'm getting this published ASAP. Longer one next time!

Don't own.

Dedicated to my schedule. I need to get better at consistency.)

* * *

The ball within the castle tonight was already promising to be a grand affair. The king and queen had planned it for almost an entire year, making sure everything was perfect. It was rumored that there was going to be announcement of one of the children's engagements that night, and thus, the whole kingdom was abuzz with the news.

Demyx could hear his sisters preparing in their room. He sighed. He didn't want his sisters to get married, and he sincerely hoped that the engagement was to be Marluxia's. They were still too young and sweet to get married. Besides, he didn't want to be the last one left without a lover. He winced, opening his dresser and sorting through his collections of stones, glass shards, and assorted accessories he'd fashioned out of what was within the gardens. He decided on a simple necklace of green and blue sea glass shards, a ring of coral, and a ring for his tail made of mother-of-pearl. Peggy rippled her strings with indignation, and Demyx laughed, grinning indulgently at his sitar.

"I hear you, Peggy. You'll get to dress up too; one sec..." He muttered, rummaging through his collection again. He finally found a string of shimmering pearls that each shone with a different color when it caught the light. He grinned, threading it gently between her strings. He observed her for a moment before putting a few strands of emerald seaweed in between them as well. He laughed with delight, picking her up. "Good enough?" He asked. Her strings hummed happily. Demyx smiled. "Great! Come on, let's go bother Namine and Kairi." He said, taking the sheet music off of his bed as he darted out of his room and into theirs.

Kairi had already put pearls in her hair, pale rose colored beads that bobbed and swayed in time with her wavering hair. She was putting an albalone shell necklace on when she heard Demyx come in. Namine jumped, startled out of trying to convince her new pet, a small crimson crab, to attach itself to a strand of her hair. Kairi sighed, smiling at her brother. "Dem, don't scare us like that." She said, flicking his nose. "So what's up, big bro?" She asked. Demyx shrugged.

"Nothing, Kai. I'm just done getting ready. Do you guys need help with anything? Marluxia's being all secretive and bitchy, and I don't want to court death tonight." He drawled, as Kairi and Namine giggled. Namine shook her head, holding her crab steady so he could situate himself comfortably in her hair.

"Oh, no. I think we're ready too, don't you, Kairi?" She asked her twin. The other girl nodded, smiling mischieviously.

"Most certainly! Come on, let's go bother mom and dad!" She said, darting out of her room. Demyx rolled his eyes, but didn't complain as he followed them down the hallway and into the ballroom.

The whole room glittered with the beauty of an entire wall made up of only the brightest sea glass, vibrant flowers growing in between the spaces. Brightly colored fish swum lazily throughout the whole room, their scales illuminated by the shimmering coral chandelier. Thin strands of seaweed that shimmered in all the shades of green that the merfolk could name were draped throughout the branches of the chandelier, floating gently as currents stirred them.

Oyster shells were layered upon the ceiling, their dusky shine adding some mystery to the room. Demyx swum up to stroke their ribbed edges, smiling as he traced the unique twirls and layers of each oyster. He noticed small pearls within the spaces between the oysters that simply added to the shine, and he stroked their glistening surfaces in wonder, eyes lighting up as he tried to look at everything in the room.

The ballroom floor was made of all sorts of stones in all colors, shapes, and sizes. They were worn flat and fit neatly into the floor; however, Marluxia had managed to coax some plants into spilling out from in between the cracks. Demyx swum back down to see his parents standing at the threshold of the ballroom.

Sephiroth wore nothing more than a silver diadem, inlaid with a single black pearl. Cloud wore the reverse-a gold diadem with a single white pearl. The two seemed to complement each other beautifully. They needed no other adornment than each other; their love shone brighter than any jewel, stone, or shell they could wear.

Sephiroth smiled at his children, surveying the entire ballroom as Cloud sighed. "Marluxia's gone?" He asked. Sephiroth nodded.

"Dear, you know he's-" Sephiroth was cut off by Cloud elbowing him in the ribs and glaring at him pointedly. Sephiroth winced. "Yes, right. Anyways. Are you three ready? Kairi, Namine, you have your songs?" The twins held up their music. Sephiroth nodded. "Good, good. Demyx?"

"And Peggy, dad." Demyx reminded him as his sitar chimed an agreement. Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes. And Peggy." He muttered. "Are you ready?" He asked. Demyx nodded. Sephiroth sighed in relief. "Lovely. We'll announce you and your sisters when the ball starts, have no fear. Now off with you, all right?" He said. The three nodded, darting out of the room and heading out into the garden.

Demyx blinked, skidding to a stop as he observed the garden. Nothing seemed out of place; all the flowers grew as normal, the ocean had not changed in the slightest...yet Demyx felt like something was wrong. He listened for a moment, and then heard it. His brother was crying.

He bolted right towards the sound of his brother weeping, fear racing through his heart as he stopped at the gate to his brother's garden. He realized that not only was Marluxia keening, Vexen was murmuring sweet nothings that he could barely hear over the sound of his brother's sobs. Demyx paused, beckoning Namine and Kairi to hide with him.

"Hon, it could be worse." Vexen murmured, quiet enough that the three siblings had to strain to hear. Marluxia shook his head feverently.

"How, Vexen! What else could they do, lock me in my room and announce my marriage for me?" He snapped. Vexen winced, and Marluxia shook his head, immediately backpedaling as he cradled Vexen closer. "Oh, no...sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He murmured. Vexen nodded, stroking his hair gently.

"I know that, fool." He murmured, smirking as Marluxia stuck his tongue out at him. Vexen laughed quietly. "Marluxia, listen. You can't exactly blame your parents for this one. You know what Larxene's like." He reminded him. Marluxia shook his head vehemently.

"She's my best friend! Hell, she's my _only _friend! She's the only one besides you and my siblings who doesn't treat me like a spoiled prince! I don't care if it's a typical complaint, I'm going to bitch about it anyway! I'm so damn sick of everyone faking affection for me!" He sighed. "At least I know you really love me, even if you're a pain in the ass." He teased. Vexen tugged his hair gently.

"Hush, darling." He grinned. "Besides...Larxene's tough. I doubt this will hurt her." He reminded his lover. Marluxia nodded.

"I know it won't bother her...but it really hurts me. I want her to see me ask for your hand...call it stupid and soppy, but..." He trailed off. Vexen shook his head.

"No. No, it's not stupid and soppy. Marluxia, I don't blame you at all. In fact, I wish...there was some way we could bring her here." He murmured. Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"There's one way we could do this. It would be cliche, it would be foolish, and it would probably bring mom and dad's wrath on us both. Plus, we'd miss Demyx, Kairi, and Namine all performing...but..." He grinned. "We could totally ditch the party." Vexen rolled his eyes.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right...except that wouldn't be fair on your siblings. They love you, Marluxia." He reminded him.

"Oh, totally! That's why we'll come with you!" Too late, Kairi realized they weren't supposed to know that they'd been listening. She clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Namine simply put her head in her hands.

Marluxia sighed. "No. No, I don't want to drag you all into this. It...it's a stupid idea." He murmured. "But...oh, I wanted her here so bad..."

"Dude, I know. That's why I'm crashing the party." Larxene announced, swimming into the garden like she owned the place. Vexen's eye twitched, and he glared at them all, temper finally running threadbare.

"Must our private moments be interrupted on a constant basis? I mean, _really!" _He snapped. The others shrugged. Marluxia simply burst out laughing, hugging Larxene close to him.

"Oh, you're so awesome." He murmured. Larxene grinned, kissing his forehead.

"Well, what else would you have me do? Miss out on both the best party ever-which my best friend is getting married at, mind you-and the fine piece of tail that is your sister?" She purred, sneaking a devilish glance in Namine's direction. Marluxia rolled his eyes as Namine flared red, wringing her hands and giggling with nervous shyness.

"Now now, Larx. You can flirt later. We're going to be announced in soon-hell, what are we going to do..." He chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Oh! I know! There's that balcony, right? Sneak up there. Don't worry, no one should be up there. It's foolproof!" He said cheerfully. Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Famous last words, my love." He muttered. Marluxia simply glared at him. Vexen smirked in return, giving him a gentle kiss before they all heard the sound of trumpets. They split up; Vexen and Marluxia to the foyer to be announced as a couple, Larxene to hide in the balcony, and Demyx, Kairi, and Namine to enter the ballroom with their parents.

Cloud greeted them with a gentle smile as the three swam up to stand beside them. "You three go first, okay?" He whispered. They nodded, tense and eager to step inside. Sephiroth betrayed no emotion, but they saw his pale skin had gotten even lighter, and he was clutching Cloud's hand for comfort. Names of all the dignitaries were called off, one by one. Then, finally...

"The great Sea King, Sephiroth; the Sea Queen, Cloud; and the heirs to the throne; Prince Demyx and the Princesses Kairi and Namine!" The voice resounded through the room as the family stepped forward, descending the steps and watching the twilight ocean shining through the stained glass wall.

Demyx waited eagerly for the last announcement. In fact, it seemed as if the whole kingdom was holding its' breath. Then he heard the soft swish of water that meant someone was approaching.

"The Princes Marluxia and Vexen." The courier said in a hushed tone.

There was complete silence as the both of them descended to the ballroom floor, hand in hand. The whole world seemed to stop as the two faced each other.

"Marluxia." Vexen spoke first, tucking a strand of his lover's hair behind his ear. "You are my everything." He whispered. Marluxia was smiling, trying to hide his joy, but completely failing.

"Vexen." He murmured. "You are my star." He pulled him slightly closer. "I...I ask for your hand in marriage, Vexen. Will you have me? Will you take me and keep me by your side for all your days?" He asked. Vexen simply watched him for a moment.

Then he pulled Marluxia into a gentle kiss. It only lasted an instant, but seemed like a small forever. Then they pulled apart, and Vexen smiled.

"Yes." He murmured. "Yes, Marluxia. I'll marry you."

Silence continued to keep its' hold on all of them.

Then there was a loud, obnoxious, beautifully obscene wolf-whistle from the balcony.

They all saw Larxene sitting atop the balcony railing, waving cheerfully at the newly engaged couple. She simply regarded them all with a haughty glance before the sea-witch rose her arms and set the whole room aglow with a shimmering rainbow light.

As Marluxia and Vexen burst out laughing, the entire castle rose up and cheered.

The rest of the dance was a joyous affair. The whole world seemed to be rejoicing at the news of their engagement, and the lovers themselves were lit up like stars, animated and blissful.

However, Demyx sat on his own. As his sisters sang for the dancers, he strummed Peggy's song and let his thoughts wander and his hands dance across his sitar; they knew these strings, this song-he didn't need to think about the notes, he just needed to focus on the music. Had to focus on the music. Couldn't think about anything else.

But Peggy knew him better than anyone else. No matter how hard he tried, there was a mournful tune that reverbrated through every song he played, no matter how joyous the song should've been. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed, but he knew it was there and he loathed it. He should be happy; Marluxia thought the world of Vexen, and Vexen reciprocated his love with all that he had in him. But he wasn't happy, and part of him knew why.

He sighed. He'd meant it when he'd told his parents the ocean held nothing new for him anymore. He knew it better than anyone else. There was no story he'd not heard, no creature he hadn't befriended, and no more music to be found. He had to find a way out.

But there was only one way out, and that was the human world. Demyx sighed. His one connection to another life...

Would his parents notice if he left? He winced. He didn't want to make Marluxia think he didn't care, or that he wasn't happy for them. But he knew that there was just one place he wanted to be right now.

He took Peggy, darted silently through the water, out of the ballroom, and up past the castle and towards the surface. He was going back up to the human world.


	4. Sitar

(No you do not get another long AN because I only have so much funny in me, people-

okay wait I lied

EVANGELION TIME

Jesus freaking christmas I don't even know. I watched a few eps when I was a kid and was relatively unbothered because I was silly and naive. Now? Now my soul hurts.

And for any fellow survivors out there, please, don't watch episode 22. That is all.

(Actually no it's not because what the fuck is up with "instant drama just add rape" in anime because it _pisses me off _and I expected better from Gainax except not really because I'm cynical and understand that Japan is a messed up society. And the world as a whole is very fucked up on the subject of rape. So yeah.)

Anyways, Bitchkari is still a bitch. Good lord I just want to push him in front of an oncoming train. Jesus.

Poor Rei. Whichever Rei still exists right now. ^^;

Anyways, yeah I lied short AN. Sorry!

Don't own.

Dedicated to Shinij. WILL THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY NOW?)

* * *

Xigbar knew everyone was here to plan for his birthday. But frankly, all he wanted to do was lock himself in his room. He could hear the coachmen announcing the royals of every kingdom within a two-world radius, and he knew for a _fact _that every princess they could find was inside those coaches. He knew he'd have to go and greet them and all those other social niceties, but he didn't care.

He stood up, threw his gold-braided jacket on the floor, and yanked on a plain black shirt and pants. He was going stealth and heading down to the beach.

With a gentle push of the window and an opening of his door, he'd leapt down from the balcony and onto the sand. He could hear the waves rushing over the beach in a constant rhythm, and already, he felt at peace. He raced across the dunes and headed down the sand and onto one of the rocks. He climbed up to his familiar hiding place, a rock hidden from the castle's sights by two more massive boulders shielding it from prying eyes. Xigbar sighed in relief.

The beach was beautiful at night; the sand shone under the silvery moonlight, and every small shell and stone glinted and glimmered. The waves that broke upon the shore spilled over the sand and shone silver in unison, white flecks of foam staying and bubbling on the edges of the shore on occasion.

Xigbar watched the ocean move to and fro for what seemed like hours. Then he heard a small_ swish _of water parting, like someone was swimming through it at a breakneck pace. He tensed; Xigbar was not a soft, pampered prince, and could hold his own even facing Xaldin and Lexaeus simultaneously. Someone was coming. He took out his small arrowhead knives he always kept hidden in a sleeve or discreet pocket, fingering the sharp, tempered steel as he watched the ocean.

All he saw was that same shimmering flash under the water he'd seen before. He sighed. Was that all? But he was still curious as to what it might be, so he kept watch.

It seemed to disappear for a minute, and Xigbar began to think he'd just been imagining things. Then he realized that a perfect, creamy pale conch shell with a milky rose center now lay on the beach. He might've chalked it up to the waves, except for one thing.

He heard music.

Sitar music, in fact.

Now, Xigbar could've called out to whoever was there. He wanted to, desperately. But part of him-that part of him that remembered every story and fairy tale he'd ever been told-knew that he needed to keep silent. So he did.

As the sitar continued to play, Xigbar tilted his head back and simply listened.

...

Demyx breached the surface, looking around at the surface. He smiled, tilting his head up to soak up the light of the moon. It was a beautiful night, and just the feeling of being so close to his beach made him happy. He dove back down under the water for a moment, before resurfacing in front of the rocks. He'd picked up a conch shell on the way to the surface, and he rode a wave up close to the shore, pushing the conch forward before going back out to sea with the wave.

After he'd made sure the conch was safely on the beach, he went right for his favorite rock. It gave him a clear view of the beach and the rocks both; plus, he could see the humans come and go, but they couldn't see him. After he'd climbed up on top of the rock, he took Peggy and situated her in his lap. "C'mon, Peggy," he murmured, "are you ready to play something happy?"

Her strings vibrated, a clear agreement as Demyx danced his fingers across the strings, plucking them gently as the music filled the air.

For a long time, he let the music occupy his thoughts, not knowing he was playing for a rapt audience. He let the moon shine down on him and the waves cover his tail, lapping eagerly at his fins as he continued to play.

The music wound an odd connection between them both; as Peggy played their song, Xigbar was trying desperately to restrain himself from reaching out to whoever was playing such beautiful music. The song was like nothing else he'd ever heard; it was something beautiful, alien, and oddly gentle. The notes darted across the scales like hummingbirds, creating a lilting, gentle tune that was, quite simply, the most divine and awesome thing Xigbar had ever heard, in the truest sense of the words he could muster.

Suddenly, both Demyx and Xigbar were jolted out of their thoughts as a yell reached their ears. "Xigbar! Everyone's here to greet you, so you better pull your head out of your ass and get ready!" Demyx clutched Peggy close, his heart thumping madly against his chest. Oh god, did they see him? Would they see him?

He knew he shouldn't look. But he had been taking care of this beach for the longest time, and he'd never even once glanced at the inhabitants of the castle above...

Demyx peeked over the edge. A man with fierce crimson spikes of hair was standing on the edge of the shore, talking to someone Demyx couldn't see. Then Demyx realized he'd been on the rocks...

His eyes widened. Someone had heard him. A human had heard him play.

He knew he had to leave. He _did. _But...just one more minute.

"Yeah, I know, Axel. Don't worry." Another voice reached his ears; it had to be the man who'd listened to him play. He continued to tremble, clutching Peggy like a lifeline.

"Aw, don't sound so glum, Xigbar!" Axel said cheerfully. "The party's tomorrow, and we're going out to the ocean, right?" Demyx inhaled sharply. They'd be out on the ocean. He could look then. He knew he had to now. Not right now, but he knew he had to find this man. He tried to see him, the man who had listened to him play, but by the time he worked up the courage, the two had already started to head up the dunes. Demyx sighed, taking Peggy and diving off the rocks and back into the ocean.

As he swam through the ocean, his mind was racing, the possibilities of what he could do tomorrow already taking over his thoughts. He wasn't stupid; he knew associating with humans was a foolish and futile endeavor. But he just wanted to look. Just once, he wanted to see the man who had listened to him play.

_Xigbar_, he corrected himself, _his name was Xigbar. _Demyx sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist going to the party tomorrow. But he had to go home and act like everything was normal, at least for a little while.

As he approached the castle, he noticed that his parents' bedroom light was already off. Demyx sighed in relief. So they were asleep. Good. He darted inside the window and swam to his room. With a small sigh of relief, he placed Peggy on his bed and laid down beside her. It was going to be a peaceful night, even if he had to plan how to sneak away to the party tomorrow.

Then he heard a moan from down the hall, and Demyx suddenly realized with growing dread that he wasn't going to have a peaceful night after all.

...

Xigbar sighed, finally having been released from his greeting duties to slump on his bed, exhausted and confused. He couldn't get the sitar music out of his head; plus, the fact that he'd heard it out in the ocean didn't help. Who the hell played a sitar in the ocean?

He kicked off his shoes, wriggling out of his pants and ignoring his shirt, opting simply to roll himself up in a blanket and hit the pillows. He curled up, trying to recall the sitar tune. It hadn't sounded like any other music he'd ever heard before, that much was certain.

It had sounded...otherworldly. Something alien and unknown, but...there had been such joy in it. Xigbar smiled simply thinking about it. It was like the song itself had simply been happiness and peace set to music. It had been so beautiful it almost made him cry as he listened, and the fact that he might never hear it again ached at his soul.

He rolled over and stared at the ocean outside his window. No. No, he'd hear that music again. If he had to sit outside beside the ocean every night for the rest of his life, he'd hear that music.

With this vow settled in his mind and a newly kindled spark of determination lighting up his heart, Xigbar closed his eyes and fell asleep, peaceful and comforted by the rush of the waves upon the sand below.


End file.
